


To my dearest Kiyoomi (I hope you’ve received this in time)

by mint_mochis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atsumu is homophobic at first, Can you tell Komori where kiyoomi is, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Football player Miya Atsumu, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu can’t help what he does, Oral Sex, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Please help me find kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, This is not at all based on Killing Stalking., Veterinarian Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vomiting, a lot of girls die, serial killer Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_mochis/pseuds/mint_mochis
Summary: Kiyoomi hyperventilated, feeling panic pierce every part of his body. He was going to die. He’s going to die. ‘I don’t want to die!’Tears stung his eyes.Atsumu had a horrific grin on his face. His thick eyebrows were dipped with eyes squinted. “You’re tall, but that’s all you’ve got.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. I don’t want to set the world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> If you get triggered easily or have any problem with depression or panic attacks and mentions of suicidal thoughts, this story is not for you. 
> 
> I wanted to create an angsty SakuAtsu story and this is what happened. 
> 
> If you’re reading, I hope you like this. Sorry if it seems messy, I’m new to this new style of writing but I learned a lot writing this story already. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy! (But don’t.)

Kiyoomi stared at the group in front of him, watching as Bokuto, the eldest of the group, ran in front them and waved his arms dramatically. The wavy haired ravenette, Akaashi, only shook his head in disapproval and exhaustion. 

It seemed to draw out laughs from the Miya twins and Suna Rintarou, who was dating Miya Osamu. The group was well known in the university they all went to. Karasuno was a difficult university to get in, but well, Kiyoomi was pretty much forced to by his parents. 

Kiyoomi is very smart and passes all of his classes with straight a’s. He knew he could let loose and not overwhelm himself with studying, but he didn’t like the very thought of failing.

Sakusa didn’t pay attention to the others except for the group in front of him. 

Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji were a power couple, a relationship everyone wanted to be in. 

They were both not bad looking and might as well have just been voted a perfect couple, because that’s what they were in the inside and outside. 

Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou had just recently started dating about a year ago, and if Kiyoomi was being honest, they looked like a good pair as well.

They were all good childhood friends, knowing each other for years and obviously growing up together. 

They were people 's type of people, if they weren’t including the other couple that hung around them as well, which were Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Kuroo was close with Bokuto and Atsumu, which led to him being introduced to the group and Akaashi already knew Kenma so the couple were accepted with open arms to the group. 

It was fascinating how they could easily be accepted by everyone, how easy it was to be known by Bokuto, Akaashi, Suna, Osamu and most importantly, Miya Atsumu.

Miya Atsumu is such a considerate, perfect guy everyone would want to talk to. Even if you didn’t like the guy, Osamu would make up for him and you’ll get close to Atsumu in no time. 

That’s how Kiyoomi got to know Atsumu from afar. Sakusa liked Osamu at first, but then Suna and him became more noticeable. He was jealous at first, but then he moved on to Ushijima.

Ushijima and Kiyoomi actually dated for months before the news broke out that Wakatoshi was actually pining over Tendou Satori and him at the same time.

It surprised Kiyoomi when he wasn’t all that bothered when Ushijima chose Tendou over him. Being used was what Kiyoomi was used to, so there was no point in dwelling on it. 

He of course, was in a lot of pain when Ushijima left him, but that was what happened whenever someone you loved left you, right? Ushijima took care of his body pain whenever he woke up. 

He rubbed ointment on his body when he couldn’t reach places and he stayed with him no matter how needy Kiyoomi was. 

it was only natural that someone so amazing wasn’t meant to be with a nobody like Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

It wasn’t to say that they weren’t good friends anymore, they were actually really close and Kiyoomi was really great friends with Tendou, getting to bond over their love for dogs. 

But then Miya Atsumu just had to make an appearance in his life. 

He was paying attention in class when he heard a small whisper next to him, gaining his attention. It was Miya Atsumu. 

“Hey, psst. Kiyoomi, right? Can I borrow a pencil?” Kiyoomi blinked at him, processing if the bleached blonde was actually talking to him. 

That's when he started noticing how different Atsumu looked from when he last saw him. The twin counterpart must’ve found out what purple shampoo was and used it, so now he had paler hair, which was also wavy and controlled with gel. 

His skin was tanner and oh my god, were those freckles on his nose? Summer must’ve helped both twins since Osamu looked very different as well. 

Kiyoomi caught himself staring and nodded, stopping himself from gulping at the sight of the twin. “Sure.” He rasped out, holding out a pencil, which was taken immediately before he could remind Atsumu to return it to him at the end of class.

maybe he didn’t want it back anymore. He wants Atsumu to keep a part of him in his heart forever. 

After that, Sakusa was very much having a huge crush on Atsumu, He never really had a chance to properly speak with him, but it was fine. 

He didn’t know about the twins parents though. 

He knew that he was a football player. So even if he knew Atsumu liked just about everyone, he looked away with flushed cheeks when Atsumu’s gaze landed on him. 

”Hey, you guys wanna go to the cafe right after this?” Suna asked, making Atsumu take his gaze away from Sakusa. Kiyoomi felt his heart rate pick up by the sheer fact that Atsumu actually looked at him. 

“Oh, you have no practice today. We should go, ‘tsumu.” Osamu commented as he wrapped an arm around Suna’s waist. Atsumu hummed in agreement, grinning. “Sure, but who’s paying? He questioned, receiving loud responses from each of them. 

“you are!” “You have not repaid me back from last time, Atsumu.” “Ya’ dimwit, we always pay for ya’!” “You owe me around fifty dollars, Atsumu.” 

“ugh, fine alright! Y'all are so rude to me!” “Only because we love you, Atsumu..” An interesting fact about Akaashi, he came from Japan and when he arrived, the twins were so fascinated by him and his language that they stuck around him, and then came in Bokuto and years later, Suna. 

So being Asian mixed with American, Kiyoomi could relate to the blue-green eyed male. He spoke only briefly with him a couple of times, but then again, he couldn’t communicate to people except for his cousin. 

Oh god, he forgot. Komori and him were going to eat together after school. Kiyoomi packed his things quickly, his mask readjusted after a moment and then he left his seat. 

“Ah, Sakusa.” Sakusa turned around by the sound of his name being called by none other than Akaashi Keiji. He bowed his head politely, stopping on his tracks to look at the shorter male. 

“Hello..” Keiji stopped in front of him, Sakusa feeling fidgety as he felt the group’s gazes on him. “I actually wanted to ask if you want to hang out with us. You and I haven’t had much time to catch up, and we’re friends with Komori, so do you two both want to come with us?” 

Kiyoomi didn’t know what to say, he wanted to scream in triumph that he could actually spend time with the Miya Atsumu who had pined over for what seemed like forever now. 

But he didn’t know any of them except Komori and Keiji. He wasn’t good at communicating, so when he got attached, he got attached hard unless he was pushed away forcefully. 

“Ah...” he uttered out quietly, looking to the side to avoid the small smile on Keiji’s face. “It’s really nice for you to offer, but what has Komori said?” Keiji’s corner of his eyes crinkled when he grinned wider. 

“the exact same question you had. It really means a lot if you came, I’ve been wanting to introduce you to my friends and boyfriend.” Kiyoomi blinked as he stared down at Keiji, confused. 

“You have?” Keiji nodded, “yeah, I really think you’re nice to be around and we’ve only spoken briefly in photography class. I’ll even pay for you.” Kiyoomi held up his hands, shaking his head, feeling flustered at being treated so nicely.

”it’s really fine, I can pay for myself.” Keiji had a satisfactory look on his face. “Yes! I’m glad you’re coming! But I will still pay for you since you are a guest of mine.” Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows, ready to refuse again until a new voice came up behind him. 

A familiar one. “Did kiyoomi agree?” Komori asked eagerly, popping up beside his cousin. Keiji hummed in affirmation, his hands held together. “I finally convinced him with my wise choice of words. Haha, come along. Let me introduce you to each one of my friends.” 

Sakusa wearily followed Akaashi and Komori, his guarded expression only covering how nervous he was. The eyes locked onto him seemed friendly, accepting even. ‘Stop’ Kiyoomi thought, lips thinned behind his mask. 

‘You guys won’t like the real me...’ Miserable was a way to describe Kiyoomi and a freak as much as past experiences haunted him. 

He doesn’t like when people touch him, he keeps his distance and because of that he’s then determined as a germaphobe? What idiocy. 

It suited him fine to be alone, but with the way the group looked at him made his heart stir a bit. 

Bokuto grinned widely, waving ecstatically. “I’m Koutarou! But since you and Keiji like using last names so much, you can call me Bokuto! But Kou is fine too.” Koutarou scanned his gaze over him, the smile not fading from his face. 

“I actually had a class with one of your older sisters before, she spoke a lot about you, so it’s great to finally be able to meet you.” 

Kiyoomi ducked his head slightly, feeling nervous that his older sister actually spoke about him without him knowing. “Thank you, the pleasure is mine as well.” 

Osamu smiled politely as he introduced himself. 

“I’m Osamu, it’s nice to meet you.” Suna waved as well, only different with a peace sign. “Sup’ My name is Rintarou, but like Kou, you can call me Suna or rin.” 

Kiyoomi’s gaze shifted over to Atsumu, who stared at him with a smile and a weird look for a moment before he grinned. 

“I hope ya’ know my name, but then again I only borrowed a pencil from ya’. My name is Atsumu, it’s nice to properly meet ya’ Kiyoomi.” 

Kiyoomi’s cheeks flushed at the fact that Atsumu was talking to him. Miya Atsumu was actually talking to him. “Same.” Kiyoomi responded quietly, seeing Komori make a look at the end of it. 

“Alright, does everyone have someone to drive them to the cafe?” Koutarou asked with his eyes trailing over everyone, stopping on Kiyoomi when he noticed the male didn’t respond as well as Komori. 

Kiyoomi’s family was very wealthy, always first class in everything and very traditional. His parents were kind and had very well paying jobs as well as his older siblings. 

His father is a doctor and his mother a lawyer, very cleansy when it came to their originating places. They just liked being clean, that was it, nothing more. 

Kato, the eldest one among Kiyoomi’s other siblings, is a lawyer as well, since he’s fascinated by what their mother did. Kenya, Kiyoomi’s second oldest sibling, is a model. 

She didn’t start off well but eventually over time, she grew to be well known around and is now seen on magazines or billboards. 

Finally, Kiyoomi’s third oldest one, is Nana. She's a journalist, she follows along stories everywhere and is fascinated by news articles and much more. 

And then there’s Kiyoomi, who wishes to be a veterinarian. 

Photography is his small hobby since he likes capturing photos of places like his father taught him, but he really loved animals, dogs are his favorite among that group. 

He was often spoiled growing up, but he was very humble.

He didn’t like that he was still seen as a baby in the family, so he decided not that long ago to have chauffeur drive him around as well as Komori to school anymore. 

He learned how to drive just recently, it was hilarious. A nineteen year old just learning how to drive. 

He would be very happy to drive himself and Komori to the cafe, but the problem was, he walked today with Komori because they wanted to take pictures along the way. 

“I could give y’all a drive if y’all need one.” Atsumu grinned at Kiyoomi, who was surprised by the generous offer. 

His heart beat loudly against his ears. 

He tugged down his mask and smiled fully at Atsumu. “Thank you.” Atsumu stared at him, gaze seeming to bore into Kiyoomi’s, but the moment was interrupted by Bokuto’s loud voice. 

“Well- come on! Let’s go to the cafe!”

“I hope they have better panini’s than the last cafe.” Rintarou sighed out, having Osamu press a kiss against his cheek.

“It’ll be fine, I heard they’re good.” 

Koutarou insisted, holding Akaashi’s hand.”plus, aren’t you the one who recommended going to the cafe?” “I haven’t gone there before, smart one.” Suna argued, getting a stuck out tongue from the owl looking male. 

“Well, whatever we do we have to hurry. I have some stuff to finish so i’ll head to my dorm early.” Keiji spoke up, gaining a loud guffaw from Atsumu. 

“Yer’ such an early birdy, Keiji! You always manage to finish in time, why do you stress out so much about it?” 

Akaashi glared at him. “I stay up until three am to five am to finish my work. Do you not see the eyebags under my eyes?” 

Osamu gaped, “I thought that was makeup!” “Since when have i ever worn makeup, Osamu?” Keiji demanded, eyebrows pinched. 

The said male raised his hands up in a surrendered manner, shrugging. “I know ya’ like to try things out!” “I run on coffee.” 

They continued to banter, smiles being shown as well as some playful shoves. 

Kiyoomi kept his eyes forward, not knowing what exactly to do. He was awfully nervous, he didn’t know the first thing on how to be friends with people. 

Komori was obligated to hang out with him because he was family, and they actually got along and became closer. 

But this was different. 

Laughter was heard in the background, kiyoomi looked to the side, seeing Atsumu look at him with no expression on his face. 

Kiyoomi averted his eyes quickly. 

Instead, his eyes landed on Komori, who seemed to keep his eyes on Atsumu as well. But with an unnerving expression. 

“What’s up with you?” He asked, watching as Komori’s face snapped out of his trance and then looked at Kiyoomi’s face, looking nervous. 

“I don’t know why, but I have a bad feeling about all of this…” 

kiyoomi blinked down at his cousin, confused. What did he mean by that? All they were doing is go out for coffee. 

“You’re usually a people person, are you nervous about actually becoming friends with the twins?” 

Komori was close friends with keiji, which led to him being friends with Koutarou. 

He met Rintarou somehow, but he was very close with him. 

The twins however. 

“Do you not like them?” He asked quietly, reeling back when he saw Komori’s immediate response. “I like Osamu! He treats Rintarou right and he’s funny- he’s kind.” 

“But?” 

Komori’s chocolate colored eyes looked forward again, his gaze settling on a bleached blond that was joining in the laughter. 

“Atsumu, I don’t know how to say it. He gives me..I don’t know..chills…” 

Kiyoomi shrugged, “He seems really nice and considerate. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Komori scratched the nape of his neck nervously, “haha, you’re right. Maybe I’m just a bit put off because of the murder that took place last week.” 

Ah. 

A murder of a university student took place last week around their area. 

Kiyoomi’s and Komori’s parents fretted them, demanding for them to be careful when walking around and not go anywhere with strangers who might seem suspicious.

Kiyoomi felt unnerved by the news that something horrifying like that took place around their area, but his academics took first place of his concerns for him.

“We’ll be fine. We’re just going out for coffee.” Komori blinked up at him, his warm smile turning into a teasing smirk. 

“Oh? Are the roles being reversed? I’m the worrywart and _you’re_ the one responsible?” 

He cackled when Kiyoomi shoved him away, only stumbling a bit before he went off snickering again. “How did I ever end up with a cousin like you?” Kiyoomi asked, grimacing. 

Komori gave him the puppy eyes, lip pouting. “You know you love me~” kiyoomi snorted. “Gross.” “Alright, who’s sitting up with me?” 

Kiyoomi looked forward to seeing they were already outside, the others going to their own respective vehicles. 

Atsumu smiled at them, hand on the roof of his car. It looked expensive. “Come on, no one wants to sit up here with me?” 

He teased with mirth tainted in his voice. 

“I will.” Kiyoomi accepted, only because he offered. Atsumu’s grin grew wider. 

“Great.” Once Atsumu looked away, Komori shivered dramatically at Kiyoomi, who rolled his eyes and opened the door to the car. 

He sat comfortably in and buckled his seatbelt, taking in the fresh smell of lavender. 

It smelled good, it relaxed him a lot. The car engine started once Atsumu turned the key. Kiyoomi’s phone buzzed in his pants, he took it out and saw the notification pop up. 

It was his mom. 

_“How are you and Komori doing right now, son?”_ “Have you texted auntie, Komori?” Kiyoomi asked, typing his response back which said, _“we’re fine, we’re just going out for coffee right now.”_

“Oh crap, she texted me earlier. Hold on, I’ll do it right now.” 

Another notification popped up saying, _“alright, just be careful. And a heads up, your older sister is sending some food from her trip to Japan.”_

He smiled softly, they only ever went back to Japan to visit Komori’s family so they didn’t get to try as much Japanese food as they did before. 

_“Okay, thanks mom.”_ With that, he turned off his phone. “Nana’s brought us some Japanese snacks. She’s having them delivered, I think.” 

“Oooh, goodies.” “What snacks do you guys eat?” Atsumu asked, joining in the conversation while he reversed the car and then drove. “Like here?” Kiyoomi queried, receiving a hum. . 

“Japanese and American.” Kiyoomi thought for a moment before answering. “From Japan, I really like umeboshi. Here, I like the Lindor white chocolate as well as cheesecake ice cream.” 

Atsumu ah’d, “what about you Komori?” The said adult looked up from his phone, lips pursing. “I like everything to be honest. I do like coffee jelly a lot. I don’t know, I’m just a food lover.” 

Atsumu laughed, hand steering on the wheel. “Just like ‘Samu. I swear he eats almost about anything. He loves cooking a lot.” 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll ask him to make me bento.” Komori joked, Atsumu then looking at the rear view mirror to look at Komori, eyes wide with a wide grin. 

“He’d be so happy cooking for y’all! He loves sharing his cooking skills.” 

“Ah, then I should ask him to teach me a thing or two.” “Do you think he cooks Japanese recipes?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“He made onigiri for Keiji’s birthday, Keiji loved it. I figure he’s doing something right since Keiji loves food as well and is an expert at taste testing.” 

Kiyoomi felt his mouth salivate, “that sounds really good right now.” “Well now we’re getting coffee, so don’t daydream about onigiri right now!” Komori patted Kiyoomi’s shoulders, his cousin cringing away. 

Kiyoomi looked out of the window, his eyebrows pinching when he saw the police tape that sorrounded the park that the deceased body was found in. 

“That’s scary..” Komori whispered behind kiyoomi, who nodded mutely with his eyes still stuck on the park. “I was friends with her, ya’ know.” 

The ravenette looked at the bleached blonde, who kept his eyes trained forward. “Really?” He asked, receiving a nod of agreement. 

“Yeah, it was a real tragedy.” Kiyoomi faced himself forward, eyes still kept on Atsumu for a second before he finally looked ahead. 

Kiyoomi looked at the rear view mirror, seeing Komori’s uneasy expression with his eyes trained on the ash bleached blond. 

Atsumu let out a surprised sound, head lifting slightly as he craned his neck. “That was fast. We’re already here.” 

Kiyoomi blinked and saw that they have, in fact, arrived to the cafe. 

“Alrighty, let’s head on out.” Atsumu muttered under his breath once they got parked in, the three of them unbuckling their seat belts. 

“Hey, can you hold onto these?” Kiyoomi felt Atsumu’s hand tug onto his arm, the keys to his car in hand. 

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow.

Atsumu smiled apologetically , “Sorry. I just don’t want to lose them and since I’m driving y’all back I know they’ll at least be with ya’” 

The ravenette thought that was an oddly specific reason, why _him_ anyways? 

But because he liked the guy and didn’t want to make a bad impression, he took them and nodded. 

“Thanks!” 

When they all exited the car, they saw that the others were already there too, waving at them and walking over to where they were. 

“Ready to go in?” Osamu asked, his eyes looking at Atsumu longer for a moment then at kiyoomi and Komori, who nodded in sync. 

“Yep!” Koutarou nodded at the entrance, a smile set on his face. “Great! let’s go!” Kiyoomi followed behind his cousin, who started excitedly chattering with Suna. 

“Sakusa!” Kiyoomi looked over, smiling softly when he saw it was Akaashi calling over. He walked over to him and Bokuto, “Hi.” “Hi.” Keiji returned easily, an amused smile tugged on his lips. 

“What kind of coffee do you like, Kiyoomi?” Koutarou queried, which kiyoomi responded with a shrug. “I don’t really have a favorite coffee, I like iced coffee?” 

Akaashi nodded understandably, “I drink whatever’s given to me, to be honest.” “And _that,_ we have to fix.” Koutarou commented sternly, Akaashi only smiling innocently. 

Kiyoomi snorted, smiling. “I never sought you out to be one of those crazy people, Keiji.” He mused, The wavy haired ravenette stuck out his tongue. 

“I’m a very calm person, thank you. I know how to handle this whole group.” “But you don’t know how to handle your need to overwhelm yerself’ with work!” Osamu called from the opposite side of them, Atsumu right next to his twin. 

Keiji only rolled his eyes, giving kiyoomi a knowing look. “I only ever tolerate them, Sakusa.” Kiyoomi chuckled, more when Koutarou sighed fondly. 

They entered the cafe, it was warm and dark. “Uncle would like this. He likes taking pictures in places like these.” 

Komori said over to Kiyoomi, grinning. Kiyoomi nodded in agreement, his dark eyes scanning over the place. 

The lighting was cool looking, there were vines hanging around to match the aesthetic and there was low music playing in the background. 

University students were typing away where the tables were while others were just drinking coffee and conversing. 

“Alright, tell me what y’all want so I can order them. “ Osamu announced, all of them complying easily and Osamu listening while typing the orders in the notes of his phone. 

“Oh, Atsumu!” A woman’s voice sounded, making all of them look back and see a brunette, eyes bright and blue. 

She was waving, a tote on her side. She probably came back from university. Kiyoomi looked at the said male, who smiled from ear to ear. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Hi, Hannah!” “I knew it was you! I thought your build was familiar- hi, Osamu!” Osamu looked back from where the counter was and waved, smiling. “Well, what are ya’ doin’ here?” 

Atsumu asked, kiyoomi watching as Hannah only rolled her eyes, staring up at him. “I came for coffee, obviously.” 

Atsumu shook his head, muscles flexing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I already told ya’, coffee won’t help ya’ grow shorty.” 

He laughed when she pathetically punched against him, cheeks flushed. “I’m not that short, I’m average!” “Average for short people.” Atsumu continued teasing, smirking toothily . 

She grimaced, eyes squinting with her lips pulling into a scowl. “You act as if you’re not a huge giant.” Kiyoomi’s eyebrows pinched when Atsumu poked at her nose. 

“Not as huge as this.” She smacked his hand away, face flushed and then brought her hands to cup over her nose, embarrassed. 

“Why are you so damn rude?” “Hey, come on I was joking.” He tried to convince, and when he managed her hands down, he rested a hand on the top of her head. 

“Yer naturally beautiful. Every part of ya’.” She seemed to believe him because she smiled softly, staring up at him as if she found the one. 

He probably did too. There goes Kiyoomi’s crush. “Hey so, if you’re not busy right now. I was thinking maybe you’d want to watch a movie with me.” 

Hannah spoke shyly, Atsumu raised an eyebrow in interest. “Oh? A date?” “It can be whatever you want- whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Kiyoomi turned his body to Komori’s direction, still listening to the conversation. 

“Then it’s a date.” Atsumu confirmed. Kiyoomi walked off before he could hear the rest. It hurt him. He’d been pining for months and he knew Atsumu was charming, but he didn’t know he liked someone else. 

Kiyoomi sighed to himself, he didn’t even know if Atsumu liked guys. He’s never heard of such, just that his friends dated guys. 

“Hey, I’m gonna put a rain check on this hangout. Maybe next week?” Atsumu called over to them, only hearing murmurs of agreement. 

“Are ya heading to the house?” Osamu asked next to the stand to wait for their orders, making Kiyoomi look up. 

He had a house? 

“Yeah, we’re just gonna watch a movie.” “Alright be safe.” Osamu reminded Atsumu, who only agreed in response. 

“Goodbye- it was really nice seeing you guys.” Hannah bid her farewell, the others only nodding. 

The bell rang as the door opened and then closed shut. 

“We’ll drive you guys back to your dorms if you guys want.” Suna offered “Thanks. And hey, Atsumu lives in a house?” Komori asked, taking the question out of Kiyoomi’s mouth. He was curious as well. 

Suna shook his head. 

“It was Osamu s and Atsumu’s parent’s house.” “Oh. Did they buy a new one or something?” Motoya asked again, in which Keiji finally looked at them and Suna blinked confusedly. 

“What?” Motoya looked genuinely lost, and Kiyoomi couldn’t help but feel the same. “Do you guys seriously not know?” 

Koutarou straightened up as he spoke, Kiyoomi and Komori shaking their heads. 

“Guys, their parents were murdered.” 

Sakusa’s eyes widened, lips parting with no words escaping. 

He didn’t know that. If he did he obviously never would’ve let Komori ask. 

“...what?”

Suna nodded, “Four years ago. Osamu decided to move out and live in the dorms but Atsumu decided to stay at the house.” 

Kiyoomi looked back, seeing Osamu walk over to them with a smile, carrying a huge plate holding their orders. “Get yer’ orders.” 

“Right.” Suna responded cheerfully, kiyoomi realized they had to act like nothing just happened. Once they settled around the table, Koutarou spoke up. 

“So, what are you studying, kiyoomi?” Sakusa finished up the panini in his mouth, the rest being put down on his wrapper. 

“ I’m studying to become a veterinarian. I volunteer in animal shelters for my free time.” 

They awed, kiyoomi only chuckled while taking more sips of his iced coffee. “Do you take any sports? You’re very muscular for someone studying in that.” 

Sakusa shook his head, “I only play volleyball a bit, I work out a lot though.” 

He had to, it was necessary. He was diagnosed with chronic fatigue syndrome when he was younger. He knew it wasn’t good to exert himself but he couldn’t lie around as well. 

“Mmm, we’ve noticed you changed though.” Akaashi commented after taking a bit of his panini. Kiyoomi raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Changed?” Keiji nodded. “Your first year here, you wore different styled clothing and then your second year your hair changed as well as your style.” 

“Ah, my ex rubbed off on me and I ended up liking the style he showed me so i stuck with it.” Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Ex? Who?” Kiyoomi drank his coffee again before responding. “Ushijima wakatoshi.” 

“Oh, no wonder I saw him so many times with you before! You guys looked like really good friends to me!” Koutarou exclaimed, the croissant forgotten in his hands. “We weren’t so open about our relationship.” 

“You don’t have to answer, but what happened between you two?” Suna asked curiously, eyes seeming entranced by the sudden information.

“ Ignore him, he just loves gossip. ” Osamu dismissed the dark haired brunette, looking at Kiyoomi with an exasperated look on his face. 

Kiyoomi shrugged, “It’s fine. Ushijima fell in love with Tendou and we just decided to break up. Nothing serious.” 

“Ugh, what an ass…” Osamu murmured, a scowl set on his face. “ it’s _really_ okay, no hard feelings. Ushijima, Tendou and I are really good friends now. “ kiyoomi insisted, a smile on his face. 

Suna smiled, “ you’re seriously such a cool guy, kiyoomi. I’m glad we’re actually getting to know you better. “

Kiyoomi felt flustered, not expecting that comment. “ I’m glad you guys invited me and Komori out here with you guys. “ 

They all flash grins, and honestly, if kiyoomi didn’t know what friends were they were the perfect representation of the definition. 

After thirty more minutes of conversing and some loud guffawing, they decided to head on in their respective dorms. 

“I think I’m going to take the subway..” Kiyoomi decided when they were beside the cars, Komori looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you crazy? It’s getting late!” Kiyoomi rubbed the nape of his neck. “I want to walk around, I want to explore a bit, you know?” 

“No way, kiyoomi auntie will kill me. Mom will kill me!” “I’ll be fine.” Kiyoomi insisted, but his older cousin only looked disapproving as he shook his head. 

“Like I said, it’s a no from me.” “What’s that in your pants?” Suna interrupted, pointing at Kiyoomi’s pocket with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh it’s just-“ Kiyoomi’s heart dropped. Atsumu’s keys, he forgot about them. “Shit. I forgot I had his keys.” “Whose keys?” 

“Atsumu’s, he gave them to me so he wouldn’t lose them but he forgot since he went home.” Osamu took the keys that Kiyoomi had in his hand, looking it over before he sighed. 

“That idiot..”

“I can drop them off.” Sakusa offered, already taking them back. “No it’s fine, I can bring them to him.” Osamu tried to assert, a kind smile on his face. 

“Osamu, you’ve got a shit ton of assignments to finish off for your culinary assessment.” Suna reminded, his eyebrows pinched. 

“I can take the subway. Send me the address and then I’ll drop them off.” Kiyoomi gave Osamu a knowing look, which made the dark haired brunette sigh and have a hesitant look plastered on his face. 

His grey eyes finally locked with Kiyoomi’s dark ones, his lips pursed and hands on his hips. 

“I don’t want to burden you, especially when we just met.” Sakusa only smiled softly, grateful for his consideration of him. 

“It’s no big deal. I’m not busy at all today so it’s fine, really.” 

Osamu pat his shoulder, eyebrows pinched with a serious expression. “Dude, I owe ya’. I’ll cook you anything ya’ want this week.” 

Kiyoomi was going to turn down the offer until he remembered the conversation he and Komori had with Atsumu earlier. 

“Onigiri? Umeboshi?” Osamu smirked. “Challenge accepted.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Komori said loud and clear, not seeming to back down. Kiyoomi fet fondness for his cousin, sure, he liked Komori’s older sister and younger sister but they weren’t his favorite. 

“Komori, you have work.” 

“I can afford to be late.” His cousin pointed out, frowning. “No you can’t, because auntie will bite at you.” Kiyoomi added, making Komori frown even more at that. 

“Kiyoomi-“ “it’s just a subway.” “And there’s been a lot of bad stuff going around here.” 

“Mori.” Motoya clamped his mouth shut, lips pouting as Sakusa continued speaking. 

“I’ll be fine. Look, I can defend myself. I can call the police and then best of all, I run very fast.” 

“But kiyo-“ “but nothing. I’m going to be okay. Just go back to the dorms and I’ll call you when I get there.” Komori looked unsure. 

But at least he got a confirmation. 

“Alright. But I’ll call you, so you better answer.” “Okay.” Kiyoomi agreed easily, accepting Komori’s hug that was expected. 

They separated and kiyoomi said his goodbyes to Bokuto and Akaashi, who wished him a good night as well as a comment of _‘meeting up in the morning in the entrance of the university’_ which kiyoomi accepted the invitation to. 

He got a five minute ride to the subway before he dismissed himself again from Osamu, Rintarou and Komori. 

“Be so careful.” Komori spoke sincerely, his expression serious when kiyoomi stepped out of the car. “I will. Hey, you guys be careful driving.” 

“We will.” Rintarou agreed reassuringly, a small smile placed on his lips. 

With that being the end of their discussion, they left and after minutes of waiting, he got in the subway. It was just about empty, but maybe that was because of the activity going around. 

He sat there, minding his own business as he scrolled mindlessly through his phone.

 _‘I’ll just return these keys and get over him.’_ Pining over Miya Atsumu wasn’t going to end well anyways. The football player is amazing, and he just knows that he’s straight. 

He’s only ever been seen with girls anyways. Atsumu is the polar opposite of his twin, which kiyoomi was interested in at first. 

Maybe Kiyoomi wasn’t cut out for relationships. Sakusa’s forte was animals, not humans. He remembered the simpler times when he didn’t care about having feelings for people. 

If he was being honest, if he could fall in love with anybody, he would want it to be yachi hitoka. She is such a kind soul. 

Yachi is Kiyoomi’s friend from the animal shelter they worked part time in. They got along over their love for animals, their favorite shows and being from Japan. 

He would be so happy to like her, but his heart didn’t seem to like the very idea of choosing her over Atsumu, who only just started speaking with him. 

But speaking of Yachi, his phone started ringing in a familiar tone that indicated he was getting a phone call. He smiled when he saw it was his friend. 

“Hello?” 

_“Kiyoomi, hi! I just wanted to see how things were! You usually show up here so I was worried something had happened to you.”_

Yep, she is a sweet angel. 

“Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, some new friends wanted to go out for coffee with me and Komori.” A relieved sigh was heard from her. 

_“Ah, it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re alright. Hey, Benny’s really confused on where you are.”_

Benny is a black and white spotted Labrador that Sakusa adores. 

Benny came to the animal shelter as a small puppy with his other siblings, basically the runt of the litter. Benny never gave up on learning new things and kiyoomi loved that a lot. 

Sakusa loves him, he wants to adopt him but unfortunately, his dorm system doesn’t allow pets at all so that was fun. 

Kiyoomi swore he would keep that dog with him when he gets his own house.

“Awwe, tell him i miss him and I’ll be there at two pm tomorrow.” 

Sounds of movement were heard in the background, and then a yachi’s cooing voice. _“You hear that? Kiyoomi says he misses you.”_

“Hi Benny.” Sakusa sweetly spoke, hearing a whining sound in the background that came from the Labrador. 

Cute. 

“You miss me? Because I sure miss you, boy.” Benny only barked in response to his voice, and then the sound of yachi pulling away sounded. 

_“Ha, well yeah I just wanted to check up on you. You said you’re coming at two tomorrow?”_

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi confirmed, hearing a hum of agreement come from hitoka. _“Great, then I’ll see you tomorrow alright? Take care.”_

“You too…” she hung up. Osamu texted him Atsumu’s address, and when the subway stopped at his destination he felt his hands start sweating. 

It felt gross but he couldn’t care at the moment. The location was close and then he realized, the dorms weren’t that far from the house. 

This was stupid, he could’ve gotten a ride from Osamu but he just had to insist on taking the subway. It was fine though, because it was only a thirty minute walk so it would be fine getting to the dorms safely. 

The wind blew harshly against his hair, but it felt refreshing somehow. It was getting close to autumn, and it wasn’t Kiyoomi’s favorite season but the colors that came with it are beautiful. 

He put in his earbuds, deciding to listen to music because it seemed way too eerily quiet in this neighborhood. 

_“I don’t want to set the world on fire~”_

Kiyoomi fastened his footsteps, seeing that he was already getting closer to the house if his phone was indicating the location correctly. 

_“I just want to start a flame in your heart~”_

His eyes scanned over the area, seeing small houses and with maybe abandoned cars or just old looking cars. 

Kiyoomi scrunched up his nose. This didn’t look good at all in his standards for good living neighborhoods. 

_“And that one is you~ the other will do~”_

Sakusa narrowed his eyes to a squint to see the numbers of the house. When he finally reached Atsumu’s house, he started praying they weren’t doing anything inappropriate. 

_“I don’t want to set the world on fire.”_

He took out one earbud when he knocked on the door, to hear if he got a response back. 

_“I’ve lost all ambition of worldly acclaim~”_

No sounds were heard, only his music played synced in with the wind. 

_“I just want to be the one you love~”_

Kiyoomi got Komori’s text a moment after, asking if he was alright and made it safely. 

He was midway in sending the text until he heard a faint yell. 

_“And with your admission that you feel the same~”_

Sakusa turned his head quickly, brows pulled down with a frown taking over. 

“Hello?” He called out loudly, eyes trained on the forest behind him. 

_“I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of, believe me~”_

A more louder yell came, he could recognize it was a woman this time and it seemed desperate.

_“I don’t want to set the world on fire~”_

Kiyoomi took a step forward, to offer help, but then he realized maybe it wasn’t what he thought it was. She could be having sex right now and being loud. 

_“I just want to set a flame in your heart~”_

Maybe he shouldn’t offer help to whatever she was doing, but the other side of his mind was telling him to at least know she’s okay. 

_“ I don’t want to set the world on fire, honey. I love you too much.”_

“Good grief…” he mumbled under his breath, already approaching the sound. 

_“I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart.”_

Dead leaves crunched under his shoes. 

_“You see, way down inside of me, darling I only have one desire.”_

Kiyoomi decided to speed up when he heard the louder _‘help!’_ come from somewhere close. 

_“And that one desire is you, and I know nobody else ain’t gonna do.”_

The sight of a small naked woman running towards him came to his field of vision. 

His cheeks flushed, ready to turn back away. 

_“I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim~”_

But then he realized he knew that woman, it was Hannah. 

She was just all bloodied up with wounds on her arms and stomach. 

_“I just want to be the one you love~”_

Hannah ran to him, her eyes glazed with a frightening expression on her face. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she screamed. 

_“And with your admission that you feel the same~”_

“Help me! He’s going to kill me!” She grabbed at his arms, clawing even out of desperation to latch on to him. 

_“I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of, believe me~”_

A gunshot rang against the trees, and then it took a moment to realize what just occurred. 

Hannah fell limp against his body, making Sakusa stumble backwards a few steps. 

Kiyoomi let her fall to the ground, looking at his bloodied hands with wide horrified eyes and mouth agape from shock. 

_“I don’t want to set the world on fire~”_

“I fucking hate that thing...too loud..” Sakusa’s lower lip quivered at that voice. 

His eyes flicked up, and with his desperate hope to think it wasn’t him, it was Atsumu. 

Atsumu tilted his head, eyes squinted with a smirk played onto his lips. 

“You weren’t s’posed to see that.” Kiyoomi took a step back, which was followed by Atsumu taking a step toward. 

_“I just want to start a flame in your heart~”_

His heartbeat banged against his ears loudly, Kiyoomi’s body stayed glued on where he was out of fear that Atsumu might shoot him for moving once more. 

Atsumu only looked next to the ravenette, a scowl set on his face. “Whore was bitching so loudly, no wonder you noticed. She got her piss all over me.” 

Sakusa watched with horror as Atsumu pulled a knife from behind him. “I don’t like guns if I’m being honest with ya’.” 

Atsumu looked at the weapon in his hand proudly, “I like to be more intimate with my victims.” 

Sakusa flinched when Atsumu’s hazel eyes flicked over to him, a smirk turning into a small smile. 

“I don’t know you much. So I can’t be intimate with ya’ until I know ya’ more. Obviously I can’t let ya’ go now, so make it easy for the both of us and come here.” 

Fight or flight started to kick in when Atsumu lunged at him. He chose fight. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” He shrieked as his punch locked against Atsumu’s temple, who groaned with his hands going up to the location Kiyoomi punched. 

Kiyoomi kicked him and almost slipped as he ran away, trying using the trees to his advantage. 

He had forgotten that Atsumu’s specialty was running and tackling others in the football field though, so that’s how Kiyoomi ended up on the ground with the air being punched out of his lungs. 

He let out a strangled sound when Atsumu kneed the middle of his abdomen, his mouth wide open as he tried to take in air but only had dirt get stuffed in his mouth. 

Sakusa hacked out the soil, his eyes stinging from the sudden air being taken out of him. 

His legs were kicking against the ground desperately, feeling Atsumu’s heavy body cage around him and forcing his face down. 

Kiyoomi hyperventilated, feeling panic pierce every part of his body. He was going to die. He’s going to die. _‘I don’t want to die!’_

Tears stung his eyes. 

Atsumu had a horrific grin on his face. His thick eyebrows were dipped with eyes squinted. “You’re tall, but that’s all you’ve got.” 

_‘I’m sorry Komori..’_

_“Be so careful…”_

_“I’m sorry Mom. I’m sorry Papa. I’m sorry Kato. I’m sorry Kenya. I’m sorry Nana.”_

“Why are you crying?” Kiyoomi sobbed against the dirt, shaking under Atsumu’s grip. 

What the hell kind of question was that? 

Atsumu looked genuinely curious, lips pulled in a confused frown with his eyes scanning over his face. This wasn’t the Atsumu Kiyoomi knew. 

Atsumu is a kind soul, a generous guy who was always there to help his friends. 

“Are you scared? Don’t be. I won’t kill you.” Kiyoomi inched his head away when Atsumu’s hand went to caress his cheek, his nose scrunching up whilst he let out more sobs. 

“What the fuck. You’re moving away from me now?” Sakusa screamed loudly when he was getting punched repeatedly, feeling his vision blank hit after hit. 

A yelp was ripped out of his throat when his hair was pulled, Atsumu’s breath tickling Kiyoomi’s nose. 

“You’re fucking ungrateful! I’m letting ya’ live and this is how you repay me?” Atsumu spit landed on Kiyoomi’s face. 

Sakusa’s head was thrown against the ground, a loud thump coming from it. Kiyoomi moaned in pain, quiet since his voice was hoarse. 

“Thanks for bringing back my keys though.”

A strike to his Sakusa’s jaw had him completely fall unconscious, his body twitching before he fell limp. 

_“I just want to be the one you love…”_


	2. Put your head on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand landed on his shoulder, gripping. “It’ll be alright. I don’t know much about him, but I’m sure he can defend himself. He looks strong.”
> 
> Atsumu’s voice sounded sincere. Looking up, Atsumu’s eyes were intense. Komori gaped at him. 
> 
> “Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than the last one im sorry but the next chapter will pack more.

Komori watched as the bubble that indicated Kiyoomi was texting back disappeared, blinking slowly and waiting for the response that never came. 

Growing concerned, he started calling him. He wasn’t answering. 

“I swear to God…” 

Rintarou looked back at him from his seat, eye peeking over. “What’s up?” 

Komori started texting more, answering Suna as he did so. “kiyoomi isn’t answering me. I mean, he did start texting back but he just stopped and then I have no response.” 

“He probably arrived at the house and is talking to Atsumu then.” Osamu tried to convince, making Komori smile at him trying to soothe his worries but it didn’t entirely help. 

It wasn’t like Kiyoomi to leave things unfinished, that including responding to texts. 

No. He was overreacting. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I’ll just try again in an hour.”  
An hour rolled around way slowly than usual. Komori got back to the dorms with Suna and Osamu, chatting happily while walking. 

The couple went to the library to study and do work, leaving Komori to walk himself to his own respective room. 

Komori took out his phone as he landed on his bed with a small huff, taking off his shoes whilst texting his cousin again. 

No response. 

A call. 

No response. 

He dragged a hand down his face, gritting his teeth with a nervous smile on his lips. “I’m going to fucking pass out…” 

Motoya wanted to call Kiyoomi’s parents and siblings, but he knew his cousin would be mad at him for making such a big fuss out of nothing if he came back unharmed with a dead phone. 

“Still…” Motoya whispered, burying his face in his crossed arms. He was a worried guy. He always did care about Kiyoomi a bit too much. 

Kiyoomi was always careful, always responsive to him. Which is why Komori wanted to know if something happened to Kiyoomi. 

He decided to just sleep it off. He’ll go by Kiyoomi’s dorm in the morning and everything will be alright. Laying comfortably in his bed with his blanket snuggled on top of him cozily, he thought back to earlier. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll ask him to make me a bento.” Komori joked, Atsumu then looking at the rear view mirror to look at Komori, eyes wide with a wide grin. 

Atsumu looked creepy when he grinned. His eyes bored into Komori’s in an odd manner. He didn’t know what it was, but this didn’t feel right.

Closing his eyes, he tried to pry out the scary suspicion that maybe-

Just maybe.

Atsumu had something to do with Kiyoomi not texting back. 

-

Komori’s heart dropped at the words that were said to him by none other than Miya Atsumu. “What are ya’ talking about?” 

Komori had passed by Kiyoomi’s room earlier to check if he was there but to his dismay he wasn’t. Motoya’s eyebrows pinched, upset. 

“Kiyoomi- he went to your house yesterday to drop off your keys.” 

Atsumu shook his head, frowning in concern. “No, me and Hannah just watched a movie and then she left. She hasn’t answered my calls though.” 

“No- he came to your house. He dropped off the keys.” Komori insisted, not realizing he was getting closer to the taller male. 

Atsumu took a step back, raising his hands to put space between them. “I swear to you he didn’t drop off my keys. He didn’t even ring on the doorbell.” 

Komori pulled out his phone, dialing Kiyoomi’s mother. “What’s goin’ on?” Komori noticed it was Osamu’s voice speaking, Suna by his side. 

“Komori said something about Kiyoomi coming to my house yesterday to drop off my keys but he didn’t?” Atsumu sounded dumbfounded, which sounded another alarm. 

Where the hell is Kiyoomi? “What? He didn’t come to yer’ house?” 

“No, he didn’t.” 

“So where is he?” Suna asked. 

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Atsumu responded, his voice wavering to a more worried tone. 

A click, and then a “hello?” 

“Auntie, has Kiyoomi texted you yet? Or has he called you?” He spoke Japanese, causing for the others to look at him belwidered. 

“No, has something happened? You sound uneasy.” Komori turned away from the three people around him, he couldn’t hold back his voice from sounding anxious. 

“Auntie, kiyoomi went to drop off our friends' keys to his house and so we dropped him off to the subway. I texted him after an hour and he was going to respond but midway he just stopped and I haven’t from him since. He hasn’t answered my calls, my texts, no nothing.” 

“Komori, you’re starting to freak me out.” “Auntie, I’m freaked out right now.” Motoya sounded exasperated, hoping that she took in the information. 

“Okay, well have you passed to his room? Or asked this guy if Kiyoomi actually arrived at the house?” 

“Yes, he wasn’t in his room and I asked the guy, he said Kiyoomi didn’t pass by.” “Kiyuusei! Okay, then what must’ve happened occurred at the subway. Do you know which subway station you dropped him off in?” 

“Ah…” Komori looked back at Osamu, “My aunt asked what Subway station you left Kiyoomi at.” Osamu nodded, taking Komori’s phone. “Does she speak English?” Osamu whispered, which Komori hummed in response to. 

“Hi, Mrs. Sakusa. I’m the guy that dropped off your son to the Subway- yeah. Sure, it’s --- --- -------- --. My name? Miya Osamu.” 

Komori watched Osamu look at him before his gaze shifted to his brother. “Yeah he’s right here. Atsumu, she wants to ask you some questions.” 

Atsumu nodded seriously, taking the phone. “We’re going to be late for class.” Suna whispered in warning, eyes locked on Atsumu. 

“Let’s start walking. Hey, text Akaashi and Bokuto to stay by the entrance.” “Alright.” Komori kept his attention on Atsumu, listening to every word he let out. 

“Yes. I’m Miya Atsumu, it’s nice to meet ya’. Yeah, I asked Kiyoomi to carry them for me when we got to the Cafe but i left with a friend and forgot he had them.” 

He scratched the nape of his neck as he continued responding. “No, I didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary out there. I’m not sure. My address?” 

“Is that needed?” Osamu whispered, Atsumu only waving him off. “No yeah, I can give ya’ my address. Wouldn’t ya’ rather I gave it to the Police, though?” 

Atsumu looked at Komori, hazel eyes blank with a straight face. Komori stared back at him uneasily, wanting to take a step away. 

After a second, Atsumu smiled reassuringly at him. “Yer’ aunt wants to speak with ya’” he held out Komori’s phone, which he took with a small thank you. 

“Auntie?” “Komori, we can’t report to the police he’s missing just yet. We have to wait around two days to report him missing. It goes by law here.” 

Komori scrunched his nose up, fastening his footsteps without noticing due to his frustration growing bigger. “That’s idiotic! You and I both know Kiyoomi wouldn’t disappear just like that! Something is clearly wrong here!” 

“I know, he’s my child. I know what must be done. We can tell the police now, but I doubt they’ll do anything unless two days have passed.” 

Komori chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling defeated. 

“Should we tell Kato, Kenya and Nana?” “I feel like it would be best. This doesn’t feel right, I’ll advise them not to come until two days have passed though.” 

Komori heard the sound of heels clacking against the floor, indicating she was already ready and heading out of the house. 

“Where are you going?” “To wake up your uncle. I’ve decided, we’re going to pick you up as well as those friends of yours tomorrow.” 

Komori looked at his friends, who stood taller at the sudden attention and walked faster to keep up with him.

“We can’t skip classes, auntie.” “I’m a lawyer, I can give you guys a written excuse for your absences. This is a serious matter.” 

“When will you get here?” “It’ll take hours to get there. Give them a heads up. I have to go.” 

“Yes auntie.” “Be safe Komori. Please.” 

The realization that this was actually happening dawned over him. He bit his lip as he nodded, realizing she couldn’t see him. 

“Mhmm...yes auntie…” 

She hung up with a soft click. 

He stared down at his phone with a pinched expression, slowing down. “I’m going to kill him if he shows up in front of me…” 

A hand landed on his shoulder, gripping. “It’ll be alright. I don’t know much about him, but I’m sure he can defend himself. He looks strong.”

Atsumu’s voice sounded sincere. Looking up, Atsumu’s eyes were intense. Komori gaped at him. 

“Yeah…” 

-

Drip. 

Drip.

Drip. 

“Ah-..” 

Clanks sounded from twisting around. Kiyoomi’s sight was blurry. He laid on his side, panting and steadying his breath. 

Confusion hit him, his neck straining as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t move, his movements were restricted by the chains around him. 

Pain shot up his chin and stomach, his shoulder throbbing and he refrained himself from yelling in agony. 

His bone is out of place. 

Sakusa had been thrown around carelessly and lying on the cement ground for way too long. He could pop it back in easily if his hands weren’t chained up. 

Kiyoomi hissed every time he moved or even shifted a bit, but he had to look around to know what he could use to his advantage. 

He scanned the area slowly. 

“Nothing.”

Sakusa groaned as he rolled to his other side, looking for more things to look at. Only to scream and feel more pain shoot up his abdomen. 

Hannah’s pale face was looking directly at him with her eyes wide. Dried blood was plastered on her face. Still naked with the gunshot wound being consumed by maggots. 

Kiyoomi gagged, and then a moment later, he was throwing up what little food he had left in him. 

He coughed with tears stinging his eyes, nostrils burning. He layed back, mouth trembling. 

A sob ripped out of his throat. 

Tears slipped down to his cheeks, the burning question that’s been on his mind since before playing in his mind. 

Why him? Why him out of everyone? 

He hadn’t done anything to deserve this. Kiyoomi has a family that is well off with money. He knows his sister is planning on having a child with her husband. 

His older brother is wanting to settle down as well with his wife. Kiyoomi wants to see if he’s going to be an uncle goddamn it. 

Sakusa just wants to keep on living. He wasn’t ready to just be killed from a guy he thought was perfect. 

If he was going to die, then he was going to fight. He’s not going to sit back and let himself be Atsumu’s little victim. 

Kiyoomi heaved a large inhale of breath only to hold it, wanting to ease the pain around his body. It helped a tad bit, but nowhere near as close as he needed the relief of ache to be. 

If the rubbing of his pale thighs meant anything, it meant he was bare naked. Save for him wearing his boxers. 

He lifted his hands up to his shoulder blade, grunting loudly as his body was protesting at the movements. “Fuck-“ he popped it back in place. 

That helped a lot more. 

Now he needed to get the hell out of there. 

Tears still spilled from his eyes whilst he looked back at where the chains were connected, heart beating loudly. He didn’t know what time it was, but Atsumu was most likely at the university. 

He grunted each time he pushed his body toward the tall beam that was connected to his chains, cringing when Hannah’s cold food touched his face. 

Kiyoomi looked over where it was tied up, and he realized that he wouldn’t be able to free himself unless there was a key. 

Kiyoomi’s breath hitched, resting his back against the huge beam with his arms beside him. 

He was helpless. 

“I’m going to rot in here…” he concluded bitterly, his head tipping back to look at the ceiling. 

!BANG! 

Kiyoomi flinched at the loud sound. Loud footsteps sounded over his head. 

He grit his teeth. 

The door creaked open and then, there showed Atsumu walking downstairs. A smile on his face. 

Sakusa glared hatefully at him, seething whilst the bleached blonde only sang. 

“Put your head on my shoulder~” kiyoomi observed the way Atsumu dumped some materials on the table across from him. 

“Hold me in your arms, baby~” 

Sakusa brought his knees up to his chest, not being able to take his eyes from Atsumu. He felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest. 

“Hold me oh so tight~” hazel eyes looked down at him, the ravenette only scowling at him. He wouldn’t admit to Atsumu he was shaking. 

“Baby~” 

Atsumu pressed a button, and then the continuation of the song played in the background. Atsumu crouched in front of him, the corner of his eyes crinkling. 

KIyoomi pressed his knees tighter against his chest, holding back more tears that threatened to spill out again. 

“Do ya’ not like that song?” 

Sakusa grimaced. 

“What?”

Atsumu criss crossed in front of him, his boyish smile seeming to make an appearance for no reason in particular. He stopped the music. 

“You look mad.” 

Sakusa gaped with his eyebrows furrowed at him, fury building up at the pit of his stomach. Atsumu snapped his fingers, seeming to have an idea in his head. 

“Ya’ must be hungry! Here, i’ll bring you something from upstairs.” “I’m not hungry.” Kiyoomi snapped when Atsumu got up. “Nonsense! Don’t be shy, i’ll bring ya’ something.” 

Footsteps retreated, and then after a minute or two, he came back with a can and a bottle of water. 

It was already open for him. How delightful. 

Atsumu held out a spoonful of chicken soup to him, telling him to open wide and say ‘ah!’ 

Kiyoomi obliged, letting Atsumu put the warm liquid in mouth as well as the chicken. Sakusa swirled it around in his mouth, experimenting with the taste. 

Then he spit the food out at Atsumu's face, kicking the can from Atsumu’s hand which clattered loudly against the ground.

Atsumu made a face, frowning while wiping away the substance. 

“I said I’m not fucking hungry!!” Kiyoomi yelled, panting after. His tongue was drying up due to spitting the needed liquid out, but he refused to take food from someone who planned to kill him soon. 

Atsumu clicked his tongue in annoyance, standing up slowly. Kiyoomi thinned his lips as he furthermore continue to glower at the older male. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Age twenty one. Your family is from Japan and you’re all well off. Your siblings are settling down soon. You make a lot of mula. I could ask them to pay a certain amount of money for ya’ or I could just kill ya’ right now and no one will know it was me.” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, mouth opening to say something but he didn’t get the chance to when his head banged against the pillar behind him after Atsumu punched him. 

“AGH-!” 

“Or I could have fun. It’s either you shut up or you die right here right now.” 

Kiyoomi caught the sight of Atsumu studying his knuckles with an irritated expression. “Your fucking cousin got on my nerves today. He kept on insisting you came to my house. Fucking moron.” 

Kiyoomi’s head throbbed, his shoulders hunched to stiffen himself. 

“He just might be next if he keeps on interrogating me. Always looking at me with those damn eyes.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare touch him!” Sakusa’s wrists tugged as he screamed, wanting to strangle Atsumu as he should’ve done in the first place.

Atsumu raised a hand up to his mouth, mocking surprise. “Oh? Or what?” 

Kiyoomi didn’t know what to say to that if he was being honest. He wasn’t good at making empty threats. Which is why he stayed quiet, earning him a loud laugh from Atsumu. 

“That’s what I thought.” Kiyoomi’s nose scrunched up, his jaw clenched.

If he had used more of his strength while fighting back earlier, he wouldn’t be in this position. If he hadn’t went out with that group he could’ve been in his dorm getting ready for his next exam. 

He would be fine. 

Atsumu picked up the lid of the can, his fingers tracing over the sharp edges experimentally. “You’re very buff. I bet cutting ya’ up would be fun.” 

Kiyoomi gasped when he felt Atsumu’s hand grip his thigh, the lid getting close to his skin. “Ah!” He kicked once more, being released immediately after. 

Sakusa wanted to hug himself, he’s never felt this much fear in years. “Stay away!!” Atsumu tried again once more, looking more impatient this time. 

The ravenette knew knew this would have consequences, but he resisted even more brutally than before. 

He used his knee to jab Atsumu from him, connecting to his jaw. “I said stay the fuck away!!” 

The response was immediate. 

He was being beaten against the beam behind him, each punch held more power every time he got hit. 

“I think you’ve forgotten- but this isn’t your damn house!! Be a proper guest and do as the owner says!!” Atsumu barked out, sounding furious. 

Kiyoomi whimpered and Atsumu stopped. Sakusa held up his arms to cover his head but couldn’t due to the chains stopping him while he only heard the bleached blond sigh tiredly. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” 

Liquid trickled down Kiyoomi’s inner thighs. To Kiyoomi’s horror, Atsumu opened his legs up with his foot. “They didn’t teach ya potty training?” 

Kiyoomi’s face flushed in fury and embarrassment, why did it have to be Atsumu of all people to see him like this? 

The older male shook his head disapprovingly, rolling his eyes before he hunched down. 

Sakusa jumped when Atsumu wrapped his arms around him, ready to object until Atsumu hissed lowly at him. 

“Yer gonna take a shower. Try anything and I swear I’ll kill ya with no hesitation.” 

Kiyoomi ended up being helped upstairs to his dismay since he realized he couldn’t move as much as he thought he could. 

He looked around his sorroundings, taking in the new atmosphere around him. 

It was small but comfortable. The kitchen connected to the living room with the entrance of the house having its own hallway. The backyard was big. 

The backyard had no fence. 

“Hurry it the fuck up, yer dripping everywhere.” Sakusa stumbled forward when he was shoved, resisting the urge to snap back. 

He was given a towel, boxers, socks and a tshirt. No shorts. Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu, unimpressed. 

Atsumu smiled innocently. “What?” 

He didn’t speak a word when he stepped in the small restroom. He was although, surprised when Atsumu stepped in as well. 

He flushed when Atsumu continued staring at him. “What? Never had a guy stare at ya in the locker room or something?” 

Kiyoomi looked down, avoiding eye contact with Atsumu. “It’s not that..” 

A pause. 

And then a chuckle. 

“Yer a dude lover? I knew you were fucking weird.” Kiyoomi snapped his gaze up, noticing the sneer plastered on Atsumu’s face. 

“What- ya think I want to see yer naked body? I’m here to make sure ya don’t do anything stupid. Keep the curtain open and shower.” 

Kiyoomi felt disgust make him shiver all over. No way. 

Atsumu’s sweet smile widened, but his voice was tainted with venom. 

“Didn’t you fucking hear me? Hurry the fuck up and shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like the idea that kiyoomi would sit back and just do as he’s told. He’s a fighter.


End file.
